


Lesson Retaught

by BadFace



Series: Wet Dreams [1]
Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom! Freud, Foreplay, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Top! Jung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFace/pseuds/BadFace
Summary: Jung decided it's high time to teach his old mentor some things of his own





	Lesson Retaught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my very first time writing Fanfiction, you'll maybe find some grammar errors, if you do please let me know as english isn't my first language so that i can improve <3!

Jung hold with delicacy Freud’s chin from behind him, picking from his side a stripe of tape. “We should close that pretty mouth of yours don’t you think?” The younger one purred the words that came out from his mouth, making Freud feel embarrased over the control Jung had over him, but he wanted it with all his heart. The older one nodded shortly biting his lip with excitement. 

The dark-haired male placed the tape on his lover’s mouth running his hand through it, making sure it was nicely put, though it would hurt to take it off later. The caresses over the plastic felt teasingly for Sigmund, the frown on his face and the muffled little moan that came out from his taped mouth. “Patience, patience…” Jung said mockingly as he placed another stripe of tape, sticking it nicely on Freud’s face.

The male leaned closely to his face, giving Sigmund a teaseful kiss over the tape preventing their lips from touching. With a sudden feeling of energy going through his whole body, Carl made Freud face him with a desperate strength, setting him on the bed as he grabbed a pink rope which he had bought for the occasion. He grabbed the Sigmund’s arms over his head, making a few turns he tied the knot ataching it to the bed’s head, so that at the moment his partner could be unable to free himself. Jung adjusted it very tightly making Freud feel a little stinging pain on his crossed wrists, he enjoyed the feeling of the rope against his skin muffling a whimper as he shut his eyes tight. “You already seem to be enjoying yourself” He chuckled with a perverse look on his face.

He began to run his hands through Freud’s naked body from the abdomen to his chest, Freud felt like melting at how his dominant moved his smooth hands over him softly and teasingly, squirming a little as how he felt a ticklish shiver on his sides. Jung pushed back and for one of Freud’s nipples with his thumb and index finger making them go completely hard, he twisted them mockingly as the other tried to moan in pleasure as the tape stopped him to do so, he proceeded to do the same thing with the other.

Jung looked at Sigmund with a smirk as he reacted to the movements “Aren’t you a cutie, yes you are~” he cup his cheeks with his right hand squishing them, making Freud blush with embarrassment as he shut his eyes tightly, how could he see his own pupil dominating and teasing him “MHMHMFM!” Freud tried to protest at the younger one’s statement, making him let out a soft and short laugh, how humiliated Freud feel at that very moment.

The brunet was desperate for more and shook his head to free his face from the hand of his “captor” as he gave him a very irritated look that indeed make him look very cute on Jung’s point of view.

Sigmund suddenly felt how Jung began to suck on his nipples, a shiver went through his body as his skin was being playfully pulled, a few noises of pain tried to come out of his mouth helplessly being stopped by his gag. Carl’s tongue runned through his chest slowly leaving a couple of heckles around his lover’s collar bone as Freud breathed heavily letting out long sighs of pleasure, his face was pure red and arched his back everytime he bit his skin. 

Jung stopped for a moment to take off his clothes quickly as he didn’t got the time to do it before, at that point Freud was trying to bare with the pain of his hard cock, crossing his legs as much as he could and letting out whimpers of frustration, Jung noticed it and finally without his clothes, approached to where his little prey was.

“Someone seems quite desparate or am I wrong?” He lifted his chin showing a smug face, Freud breathed heavily as every second passed without him ejaculating “Careful darling if you finish before me know the consecuences” He purred the last part with a tone of sadism under that passive aggressive sentence.

With no further a due, Jung leaned closer to Freud, separating forcefully his legs showing how hard he was already “My my ~ someone is very..very excited” He ran his finger through Freud’s cock making him twitch in pleasure as the other kept on teasing his dick testing how long he would last without busting “HMMMMM~!” He moaned loudly “That cute little noises of yours ah~ make me so weak herr Freud” Freud’s legs trembled slightly, he began leaking pre cum liquid until finally letting the white and sticky substance that was cum be finally out, creating a mess on the bed as it splattered over his thighs with those cute pink stockings he was very fond of as he whimpered with satisfaction, the pure repressed ecstasy that he couldn’t keep longer.

Sigmund knew he had disobeyed his “master” and that he would punish him for doing so.

Jung took out his cock putting it near Sigmund’s rear making this one to desperately beg for Carl to be gentle and quick (he couldn’t speak but Jung know those cute reactions of his) “Oh no no Sigmund, you disobeyed me…if you had been a good boy I would have did your desperate requests but…I must punish you when you are being naughty” He growled fiercely making the older one shiver, who could have guessed this was his true self, a wolf in sheep’s clothing. The dark-haired male threw spit on his hand so to rub it on his cock as in way for lube just using his lovers slimy liquid too.

Jung grabbed Freud by his hips as he wrapped his legs around him, with no warning he quickly stick his member into Sigmund´s tight rectum as he whimpered quietly, he began adjusting himself to the space gently thrusting back and forth rythmically until he had a pace and the movements became faster and stronger. Small drops of sweat rolled down Jung’s chest and forehead, he breath heavily as he humped the helpless tied man as this one gasped and moaned as loud as he could feeling the slight pain because of the lack of lubrication, in fact he started to get teary from how painful the penetration got. His soft sobs weren’t heard by Jung as he only heard the loud whimpers and his own heavy breathing.

“HMMMMMM~HNNNN” His cries were muffled by that sticky tape, he began to feel his eyes burning and how his vision started to get blurry by the watery feeling in his eyes, Freud shut his eyes tightly to get rid of it, Jung’s growls were the only thing that could be heard until this one seemed to try and say something between all the thrusting.

“I’m…I’m almost there…hnn…I’m gonna—“ Jung gasped but interrupted himself as he squirmed softly as he cummed inside of Freud, getting him to an orgasm full of ecstasy, Sigmund cringed when the sticky and white substance filled his inside as he moaned one last time.

Jung fell on top of Sigmund’s chest exhausted, letting out a long sigh, Carl pulled out his cock from Freud “That was really good don’t you think—“ He started saying until he felt on Freud’s chest how his breathing was a little quick, he looked up only to see his lover sobbing on the tape trying to calm down, Jung quickly felt guilty as his stomach emptied by that feeling. Jung took the man’s tape quickly so that it wouldn’t be that painful, it still hurt him but not like ripping it slowly would have done it, Freud gasped as the tape was removed from his mouth. He tried to smudge the tears that rolled down his red cheeks by rubbing his face on his arm.

“I-I’m sorry…. I have been a bad boy…” He bit his lip as he apologized repetively with that cute austric accent of his, Jung shook his head worried “Hey..hey it’s okay” Jung cupped his cheeks with both of his hand as he leaned and kissed softly the brunet’s eyelids, at times he would be gentle and soft with Freud, he had that effect on him to worry about him “I shouldn’t have been that rough with you, it must have hurt” The dark haired male apologized, cleaning the rolling tears with his thumb “I’ll be more careful next time, I really promise” He tried showing a small smile to reasure him, Both put together their foreheads as Jung still caressed his lover’s face, those last moments after the release of themselves, were what they loved the most, it was all worth it.

Jung leaned in to kiss him tenderly and sweetly on Freud’s lips, which he accepted continuing the sweet contact “ I love you” both of them said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked my first fic <3!


End file.
